


降生

by KitschStatue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Tentacles, Vore
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 生命的快乐还不是完整的快乐。我们的宴会还不完整。现在一切正要真正开始。





	降生

摄像机在黯淡的灯光下闪烁着正在拍摄的红光。

卡尔顿透过眼泪可以模糊地捕捉到那游光似的红点。他正在被拍摄，但并非是在干净整洁的实验室，旁边也没有记录数据的设备，而是跪在这个暂时作为安全屋的小公寓，每一秒都在被外星共生体舌头噎死的边缘挣扎，面对着摄像机，因灰尘的气味不住地皱眉，就像他是在被大街上的哪个人随便带回来操上一顿，还得拍上一打性爱录像——

最初是他坚持要用摄像机记录下来，毕竟他当时不能肯定这种性关系会不会持续，每次与外星共生体的性行为记录都是珍贵的实验素材。现在他怀疑这决定是否有些不当。

他奉行禁欲主义，深信欲望是一种统治。服从了性的统治后，人就丧失了对自己的统治。但现在，他却像是要把人生前几十年里错失的性爱全部补回来，这段假死脱身以逃离指控的时间里，他几乎除了睡觉之外的时间都被搞得眼眶潮红，就算是外出也被体内缓慢抽插着的外星触手搞到路都走不稳。这没关系。如果禁欲是人可以控制的事，那么纵欲也是。最开始的时候卡尔顿是这样想的。他可以满足暴乱的所有需要，只要他能有幸与这更高的存在融合，付出一点余兴似的代价无关紧要。

但是与另一个世界接触的体验，这不仅仅取决于他。在禁欲生活中人上升到另一领域，而在纵欲中是另一领域的存在则下降到他那里。这是无法抵抗，是永远把自己置于别人的控制里。直到卡尔顿的乳尖即使无人触碰也时刻坚硬如石子，直到他已经习惯了耳边突然响起一个声音，卡尔顿后知后觉地发觉有什么东西正在失控。而他享受于这种失控，把它当作某种和更高层次生命结合必须的阵痛，把它和生命本身一起接受了。

这没关系。上帝曾给亚伯拉罕考验，让他亲手杀死自己的孩子以撒。这也是对他的一个考验……没错，人不该留恋这个世界，我们应该追求另外的世界。

暴乱流体般的银灰色身体慢慢向上蔓延，把卡尔顿整个包裹住，就像是将他整个吞了下去。这和过去穿了件衣服般的贴合感完全不一样，那粘稠的金属液般的液体涌进他的鼻腔、漫入因窒息而本能张开的嘴巴，最后代替氧气一点一点充满他的肺。这是非凡的体验，卡尔顿彻底和人类的世界隔开了，声音消失了、膝盖硌在地板上时那冷硬的触觉消失了、灰尘的气味消失了、光也消失了，他现在只能感受到暴乱。他不再被人类的身体掣肘，崭新的快乐已经升起了，从他的体内升起，只从他的身体内部照耀着他自己——

“我在你体内，卡尔顿。”

卡尔顿张开嘴，声音在没有空气振动的情况下传到暴乱脑海里。“我们。”卡尔顿说，“是我们。”

发凉的触手顺着他的大腿攀爬而上，拨弄几下硬得发痛的阴茎，故意冷落它，转到后方略微向两侧施力掰开臀肉，把紧闭的肛口暴露在冰冷的流体中。摄像机还在工作。如果这段录像得以流出，或许会有人好奇这个男人是在胶衣里塞了只什么样的触手怪物。

触手尖试探地探入一截，那深红温热的小洞被冰得一颤，但还是温顺地把它一点一点吞了进去。几下浅浅的抽插，早已在摄像机的见证下被充分调教过的后穴抽搐着咬紧那截细细的触手，几乎是欢欣地迎接它突然膨胀，从内部撑开了卡尔顿的身体，不等他适应一会儿就重重地捅到更深的地方。

卡尔顿发出无声的尖叫，但除了肉体的碰撞声和抽插间那湿润的水声，他被剥夺了发出声音的资格。他甚至不能哭泣。暴乱像不透明的隐形眼镜，覆盖在他的眼球上，吸收掉了他根本来不及涌出眼眶的泪水。他的嘴里肺里肠子里全都是暴乱，他甚至呼吸着暴乱。这个认知让他浑身发麻，甚至忍不住哆嗦起来，因这可怕的占有而发着抖，被流体支撑着酸痛的肌肉挺起腰，只能被动迎接越来越快的抽插。

他被整个塞满了。体内那粘稠的流体变得坚硬，覆盖在体表的部分又是如此柔软，他整个人跪趴在地板上徒劳地挣扎，无论如何都甩不掉身后抵紧腺体摩擦震动的粗长柱体，感觉自己现在是条无用的幼虫，被一根鱼刺钉在蛹里。

卡尔顿想到那些用来哄骗别人的、自己根本不信的鬼话。或许这些人类精神的迷幻剂是有一些道理的。蛾的确是幼虫和蛹的隐德来希。这词是亚里士多德根据文法生造的。曾有一个中世纪哲学家以灵魂和魔鬼打赌，仅仅为了让他哪怕在梦里给他一个解释，亚里士多德的隐德来希究竟是什么。卡尔顿现在突然明白了蛾是幼虫和蛹的灵魂。他是脆弱的蛾子，他要去追寻火，就算会因此死掉也要去追寻火。为此，飞蛾必须要出世。

是暴乱让他出世。

“你在渴望新的生命。或许我们应该让你怀孕。你喜欢这个。”

卡尔顿几乎分辨不出暴乱在说什么，胡乱点着头，渴求暴乱把随便什么射给他都好。暴乱看着面前的人类，白色的水滴状眼睛眯起来。他感觉到一种类似于满意的情绪，那是比任何人都要先一步享受美味的愉悦。

银灰色的流体部分隐入卡尔顿的体内，他好像看到了摄像机隐约的红光。他体内的触手最后一个深顶，撤出的瞬间卡尔顿达到了高潮。他已经合不拢的穴口大开着，把深红色的内里暴露给不存在的观众，还在冰凉的流体中忍不住地抽搐，好像还在咬紧已经不存在的触手。

他正在被展示。这是一种轻盈的快乐：一种保证生之永恒、生之充盈的快乐。生命的快乐还不是完整的快乐。我们的宴会还不完整。他露出一个湿润的微笑，亲吻着暴乱，心想：现在一切正要真正开始。

仿佛婴儿第一次睁开眼，羊水中的梦结束了。重新活着的快乐里，光出现了，空气出现了，他又嗅到灰尘的气味。


End file.
